


Amor a primer oído

by lenayuri



Series: The Detective and his Blogger (johnlock) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Music, Classical Music, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock no cree en el amor a primera vista, es absurdo, ilógico... sin embargo, puede que él se haya enamorado por el oído.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impacto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maye_Malfter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maye_Malfter/gifts).



> Gracias a **Maye Malfter** por ser mi beta, mi _t'hy'la_ , con el fanmix y todo lo demás.  
>  **Importante**. Este fanfic tiene fanmix para ambientar las escenas, el cual se encuentra [[AQUI](http://8tracks.com/lenayuri/adagio)].

El conservatorio es aburrido.

No es más que un centro de reunión para mentes pequeñas y comunes que intentan transmitir algo por medio de un instrumento. Lo infame del caso es que al no lograrlo, lo único que hacen es insultar las partituras y a los grandes visionarios y padres de la música clásica.

Sherlock es uno de los mejores estudiantes de violín del Conservatorio. Su técnica es excelente, te hace sentir escalofríos con sus interpretaciones, hace que tu corazón se detenga cuando interpreta melodías tristes o que salte cuando son notas erráticas y furiosas. Rumores corren por las instalaciones al decir que el hijo menor de los Holmes es, de hecho, la reencarnación de Paganini.

El único problema es su actitud. Se ha metido en demasiados problemas con sus compañeros de clase por las  _deducciones_  tan directas que hace de ellos, aunque no es como si le interesara demasiado; ellos se lo merecen por ser tan… patéticos.

_Estudiante de oboe, sumiso ante su novia. Hace todo lo que ella le dice, tiene deudas de juego por querer complacerle todos sus caprichos._

_Estudiante de flauta, engañó a su novio con su mejor amigo. Él lo sabe._

_Estudiante de violín, serios problemas con su madre, no quiere despegarse de sus faldas aún con la edad que tiene._

Las observaciones siguen, incansables, hasta que alguien decide cerrarle la boca con un puñetazo. Y eso pasa más o menos cada semana. Inclusive estudiantes que no asisten al Conservatorio han tenido altercados con él. La directiva ha querido tomar cartas en el asunto, pero Sherlock es material muy preciado en el ámbito musical como para perderlo – que se traduce en la ayuda monetaria por parte de su familia, de hecho.

Por ello, Sherlock se aísla de los demás. Prefiere mil veces quedarse detrás del edificio de prácticas y fumar un cigarrillo. No lo hace siempre, le atrofia el cerebro. Pero para soportar a toda esa bola de imbéciles, es necesario. A veces toca su violín, en otras ocasiones simplemente cierra los ojos y entra a su Palacio Mental, desconectándose de todo a su alrededor para evitar llenarlo con información innecesaria y notas mal interpretadas.

Y es en una de esas tardes, después de haber discutido con Anderson, estudiante de flauta, por su romance con Donovan, estudiante de violín, cuando decide ir a su  _reclusión_  para liberarse de todos ellos. Su mente necesita una limpieza profunda y hay un par de notas que debe repasar.

Al llegar ahí, escucha a lo lejos una melodía siendo tocada en piano.

— _Un suspiro_ — dice mientras exhala el humo de su cigarrillo —Qué melodía tan-

Su diatriba se detiene porque  _no puede_  criticarla. Es suave y limpia. No hay errores, cada nota es tocada con presteza, con delicadeza pero con la fuerza necesaria para transmitir todo el sentimiento que Liszt plasmó en su obra.

El cigarrillo de Sherlock cae de entre sus dedos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se encuentra boquiabierto.

Es la primera vez que su piel se eriza de tal manera. La primera vez que su corazón palpita con tal rapidez que necesita sostenerse de la pared para no caerse. Sus piernas tiemblan, no le sostienen y su pecho se siente cálido, vivo, vibrante. Cada nota, cada escala, cada octava donde debe de ir, con la velocidad exacta y a la vez tan propia del pianista.

Nunca ha escuchado que alguien tocase de aquella manera. ¿Un profesor? Poco probable, conoce demasiado bien sus interpretaciones como para haber pasado por alto esta perfección. ¿Un alumno? Podría ser un nuevo estudiante, tal vez de intercambio.

Mil posibilidades corren por su mente y cuando se da cuenta, lo está haciendo físicamente también, corriendo por el edificio, tratando de localizar al autor de tan bellas notas, de tan sublime interpretación.

Dicen las mentes comunes y aburridas que " _el amor a primera vista"_  existe, él siempre lo ha desechado por ser ilógico e innecesario. Pero en ese momento, mientras corre por los pasillos buscando en cada salón, ese pensamiento cambia un poco, porque por primera vez, siente algo parecido a lo que dicen que es  _estar enamorado_. Enamorado de esa interpretación, de esos sentimientos que fluyen por su cuerpo, por su piel, por la sensación de sentirse lleno y en paz con la música de alguien más.

 _Necesita_  encontrar a esa persona. Pero por más rápido que busca, no encuentra al pianista.

Su frustración crece y se vuelve más irritable los posteriores días.

Cada descanso lo ocupa para buscar a quien ha inundado su Palacio Mental con sus notas, porque no hay minuto que deje de pensar en ello. Sin embargo, después de una semana buscando y no encontrarle, se siente agotado, tanto mental como físicamente.

Y no puede darse el lujo de seguir buscándole porque su hermano Mycroft va por él al conservatorio.

—Qué haces aquí, Mycroft.

—Tan dulce como siempre, Sherlock— expresa el mayor —No pienses que estoy aquí por gusto, Madre me envió a recogerte.

—¿Y no pudiste haber mandado el auto solamente?

—No, es necesario que te pase el mensaje.

—Innecesario.

—Madre dice que no te olvides de asistir al recital de esta semana.

—Aburrido.

—Sherlock— reprende.

—No entiendo lo  _funcional_  de esos recitales.

—Es para socializar, Sherlock.

—Son un montón de gente arribista a los que sólo les interesa lamer las botas de otros para ascender socialmente.

—¡Sherlock!

—Es verdad. Y tú también lo crees.

—Puede que sea verdad— comenta Mycroft, frotándose el puente de la nariz con impaciencia —El sábado a las seis. Y antes de que respondas, es una orden de Madre.

—¡Bien! Ahí estaré.

—Muy considerado de tu parte.

—Ojalá haya mucha comida, para que engordes.

—Tan infantil como siempre, hermano.

—Ya puedes irte a comer ese pastel que dejaste incompleto, ¿sabes? Puedo llegar a casa por mi cuenta.

—Sí, claro. Entra— ante el obvio gesto de su hermano para declinar, agrega —Y no repliques.

Cuando Sherlock entra, el auto acelera, buscando llegar al destino – oh tan aburrido destino – que es la mansión Holmes. Sherlock prefería quedarse para buscar a su  _musa_  – o  _muso_ , lo que fuese. Pero tampoco quiere que su hermano sospeche nada. Conociéndole como lo hace, seguramente tendría a toda la guardia nacional sobre  _su_  pianista y no le gusta compartir. Porque una vez que le encuentre, no lo dejará ir.


	2. Prodigio

Los preparativos para el recital comienzan desde temprano en la mañana. Sherlock no tiene ganas de participar en nada, por lo que se queda la mayor parte del día en su habitación, acostado en su cama, dentro de su Palacio Mental, rememorando una y otra vez "Un suspiro". Desmiembra cada nota, cada compás, cada presión en las teclas y, sin quererlo realmente, deduce quién puede ser el intérprete.

_Joven, veintitantos. Dedos ágiles, precisos, confiados. Técnica propia, única. Interpretaciones pulcras._

Pero no puede,  _maldita sea_  no puede deducir su identidad. Está consciente y sostiene, sin temor a equivocarse, que si vuelve a escucharle tocar, aún si es una pieza diferente, sabrá que esa es la persona que ha estado rondando su mente durante los últimos días.

Unos leves toques en la puerta de su habitación le traen de vuelta y suspira con frustración.

—Sherlock— dice su hermano —Alístate— y con esa simple orden, sale de nuevo.

Sherlock hace una mueca por haber sido interrumpido y se alista, tomando el Armani que espera en el armario para adornar su cuerpo.

Mientras baja las escaleras observa la decoración dispuesta para la ocasión.

Hay un cuarteto de cuerdas al fondo, tocando sonatas dulces para amenizar el ambiente. Su madre no escatima en nada, como siempre, por lo que sus invitados no deben ser malagradecidos. Hay meseros yendo y viniendo con copas de distintas bebidas; una mesa al fondo con varios tipos de canapés y bocadillos.

Por la hora y el número de personas en el salón, Sherlock supone que ya es un poco tarde, aunque la exhibición principal no comienza hasta dentro de unas horas.

Ha cumplido su parte al saludar y mantener la boca cerrada mientras su madre lo presume ante los demás, exponiendo su don nato para el violín y que pronto culminará sus estudios en el conservatorio de Londres.

—¿Y piensa especializarse en algún conservatorio en el extranjero?— alguien pregunta.

Sherlock odia aceptarlo, pero lo que una vez fue su pasión, ya no lo es. Está agradecido con la música porque es una de las primeras cosas que aprendió, lo único que le mantuvo a flote cuando se enfrentó a problemas que un niño no debe afrontar; sin embargo, con el paso de los años, ha perdido la meta que alguna vez quiso alcanzar de niño.

En este momento, Sherlock lo último que quiere es especializarse. No quiere ser reconocido, no quiere la fama, ni el dinero. Si alguien le preguntase, respondería sin dudar que lo único que quiere es disfrutar de la música a su manera.

Pero es algo imposible.

Y, como cada vez que preguntan lo mismo, obtienen la misma respuesta —Es muy pronto.

El moreno se aburre rápidamente.

Manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo, se disculpa y se retira hacia una de las paredes más alejadas del salón. Mycroft se le une. Pero Sherlock no es tonto, sabe que está ahí para cuidarlo, para asegurarse de que no dirá nada mordaz a alguno de los invitados – aunque ganas no le faltan al menor.

—¿Qué pasa, Mycroft? ¿Ya no hay bocadillos qué devorar?

—Madura.

—Lo mismo digo. Y deja de ser mi chaperón.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, Sherlock, es mejor prevenir…

—Al carajo con eso.

—Ese vocabulario…— ambos hermanos se mantienen en silencio. Mycroft observa su copa de vino sin verla realmente y continúa —¿Volvieron a preguntar?

—Obvio.

—¿La misma pregunta?— el resoplido proveniente de su izquierda es la respuesta —Si no quieres tocar ¿qué quieres hacer?

—No lo sé, Mycroft— susurra, con la vista al frente, en nada en particular —En este momento, quiero escuchar a Liszt.

—¿Liszt? ¿A qué debemos ese cambio repentino?— Sherlock siente la mirada de su hermano, pero no mueve un músculo para enfrentarle —Decías que nadie lo interpretaba correctamente.

—Uhm.

Una de las cejas de Mycroft se alza, tan arriba que forma un arco impresionante —No será que…

—No supongas nada.

—Quién lo diría— suelta, medio en broma, medio orgulloso.

—Cállate.

—Lo mejor será que ambos guarden silencio y me acompañen— una voz femenina les interrumpe —Vamos.

Su madre les indica que se sienten a su lado. Mycroft toma su izquierda, Sherlock su derecha, dejando a la mujer entre ellos. Frente a los asientos se encuentra el piano de cola negro de la sala de música, ese que alguna vez tocase su padre. Sherlock inclina un poco la cabeza hacia adelante, haciendo una pregunta muda a Mycroft, pero es su progenitora quien responde.

—Un viejo amigo de la familia lo recomendó— comenta —Dicen que es un prodigio. Nunca tomó clases, de hecho, ni siquiera se interesaba en la música.

Aquello sorprende a Sherlock ¿quién asegura que toca bien cuando nunca tuvo preparación, cuando ni siquiera le interesaba la música hasta que alguien le descubrió? Por supuesto, él es un claro ejemplo de la genialidad con la música, pero eso no significa que no necesitase educación. Seguramente es uno de esos pseudos intérpretes a los que les dicen que tocan bien y quieren hacer dinero fácil.

El moreno rápidamente descarta la posibilidad de que aquél  _pianista_   _salido-de-quién-sabe-dónde_  haga algo espléndido esta noche.

El pianista entra en la sala y comienzan los murmullos.

Es un joven de veintitantos, rubio, de baja estatura, complexión firme debido al ejercicio. Nadie creería que ese joven de sonrisa serena y mirada que transmite más edad de la que realmente tiene, sea un gran pianista. Sherlock le observa sin mayor ceremonia.

El joven hace una reverencia a su público y habla, con voz firme y confiada —Muy buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Mi nombre es John Watson y este es mi primer recital. Espero que lo disfruten.

Cuando las primeras notas comienzan a pulsar, Sherlock resopla —Quién comienza un recital con  _Debussy_ — se burla. Pero con el avance de la pieza, el moreno deja su postura de no-me-importa-nada y se sienta erguido. Conoce la técnica, conoce esas notas, conoce el sentimiento.

Es la misma sensación que sintió aquella vez detrás del edificio. Por fin lo había encontrado.

Con paciencia – porque nunca admitirá que no puede moverse por la impresión – sigue escuchando.  _Clair de lune, L'isle Joyeuse_  y  _Nocturne_ inundan la habitación, abrazando a cada uno de los presentes, envolviéndoles con un manto delicado y cálido. Sherlock lo siente también.

Vuelve a sentir ese palpitar en su pecho, siente que sus músculos se tensan y se relajan al mismo tiempo, el sentimiento le abraza, le susurra al oído las notas que John toca con presteza. Los movimientos del rubio son como un baile hipnótico, uno del que no puedes ni quieres apartar la vista. Sus dedos se mueven gráciles por las teclas, su rostro expresando cada sensación y sentimiento de la música. John baila un vals con las notas y Sherlock siente celos de esa dupla.

Cuando termina las piezas y se pone de pie, da una reverencia para dar paso al breve descanso. Murmullos detrás de Sherlock se escuchan y no puede evitar escuchar.

—Dudo que éste sea su primer recital.

—Definitivamente es un prodigio.

—Es muy joven también.

—Una maravillosa interpretación, estoy ansiosa por escuchar la segunda mitad.

El moreno quiere levantarse e ir tras él, hablarle, conocerle cuanto antes para saciar el hambre que ha tenido por días.

Pero no puede.

No con su madre a su lado vigilando que no se retire, que no sea grosero. ¡Pero no lo entiende! Sherlock quiere ir y saturarse de  _él_. No quiere que nadie más escuche su música, quiere que sea sólo de él, sólo para él. Porque su propio violín, de ahora en adelante, será sólo para  _él_.

Por primera vez en su vida, una persona es más importante que su violín.

Y cuando siente la necesidad de levantarse nuevamente, se ve interrumpido por la entrada del pianista. Sherlock no puede – ni quiere – despegar la vista de él.

—Te encontré— susurra.


	3. Encuentro

Aplausos se escuchan cuando el joven prodigio vuelve al piano, haciéndoles reverencia y sentándose de nuevo.

Sherlock se da cuenta de que cuando sus dedos tocan las teclas, el mundo cambia. Ya no es un mundo sombrío y aburrido, donde todo es lineal y patético. Al contrario, ahora es un mundo lleno de vida, de colores, de curvas y formas abstractas.

Es cálido y único, igual que su autor. Es un mundo del que Sherlock hace tantos años no es partícipe.

 _La sonata no. 2 de Schumann_  comienza a escucharse y todo cambia. Es como si John fuese un encantador y el público sus serpientes.

Sherlock es transportado inmediatamente a la casa de campo de sus abuelos donde pasaba mucho tiempo cuando era niño. Su abuelo amaba el piano y esa melodía era su favorita. Sherlock llegó a amarla tanto como llegó a odiarla cuando su abuelo falleció.

Pero ahora, a pesar del leve dolor que se permite sentir al recordarle, Schumann cobra un nuevo significado para él. Ha vuelto a nacer.

 _Fantasie de Chopin_  se escucha después y el éxtasis que siente recorrer su sistema sólo se compara con las pocas veces que consume su solución al siete por ciento de cocaína. Y aún así, no hay comparación posible. La rapidez, fluidez y la pasión le hacen sentir que se encuentra en un día soleado, frente al mar. Siente el ir y venir de las olas y la paz que le transmite.

Se da cuenta que John es un sol y su música es su medio para transmitir esa calidez.

El piano habla, bridándole a cada uno de los presentes su propia interpretación y recuerdos. Sherlock sigue fielmente los movimientos del joven prodigio, quien finaliza la noche con la  _Hungarian Rhapsody no. 6 de Liszt_ , tocándola con agilidad.

Al terminar, los aplausos no se hacen esperar mientras el joven es guiado hacia la habitación que se le ha asignado para prepararse.

—Ha sido una maravillosa interpretación, ¿verdad Sherlock?— pregunta la señora Holmes, posando su vista al asiento vacío de su hijo menor —A dónde se fue este niño.

—No te preocupes, madre— responde Mycroft.

—Pero-

—Si es lo que pienso, esto se pondrá interesante.

John se apresura a llegar a la habitación que le asignaron. Necesita quitarse rápidamente el estúpido corbatín. Le asfixia. Es la primera y única vez que toca en público.

Cuando llega a la puerta, entra rápidamente y la cierra tras de sí, hiperventilando.

Sí, es un prodigio, pero nada más que eso. Su idea de música incluye únicamente a los grupos de metal que sus compañeros de entrenamiento solían escuchar. Gime ante el recuerdo.

De no ser por esa estúpida bala que dio en los nervios de su hombro, nunca habría descubierto su don natural para el piano. Para lo único que funcionó la herida fue para regresarlo a casa con un brazo inservible. Así de cruel fue la vida con él.

Recluido en su casa, con una hermana al borde del alcoholismo y su madre enferma, no fue capaz de encontrar un maldito trabajo decente. Después de todo ¿quién contrata un lisiado? Pero su suerte cambió un día que se encontró con un viejo compañero, Mike Stamford. Después de invitarle un café y ponerse al día con sus vidas, le propuso algo.

Mike terminaba su tesis, donde proponía una rehabilitación a base de instrumentos musicales. John, por supuesto, no creyó ni una palabra, pero prometió contribuir – Mike no dejó de insistirle que iba a recibir un pago por la ayuda.

John asistió al día siguiente y se sorprendió de la cantidad de personas involucradas en el proyecto. Al parecer, sí estaba dando resultados, después de todo. Después de un par de estudios, se decidió que el mejor método de rehabilitación para John era el piano.

Nunca imaginó que sería tan sencillo tocar.

Su vida fue mejorando con el paso de los meses, recuperando la movilidad de su brazo casi por completo – cuya lesión era cincuenta por ciento mental y el otro cincuenta por ciento físico – hasta que uno de los profesores del conservatorio donde realizaban sus actividades le propuso estudiar después de recuperarse al cien por ciento. Y lo hizo. Mantuvo clases privadas con una beca que le ayudaba mucho en casa.

Y entonces, seis meses después, se encuentra ahí. Hiperventilando por el pánico escénico que recorre su ser.

Se quita el saco, el chaleco, la camisa y los deja botados en el diván de la habitación. Necesita calmarse y salir, una última vez.

—No vuelvo a hacer esto— murmura para sí mismo, sentándose en un sofá y tallándose la cara con una mezcla de frustración y nerviosismo.

—Sería una pena— otra voz, una octava más baja que la suya, rompe el silencio.

La silueta de un joven alto y esbelto se hace presente desde las penumbras de la habitación y John jadea asustado —¿Q-quién eres?

—Sherlock— responde sin dudarlo.

—¿El hijo menor de la señora Holmes?

—Así es.

—Oh— murmura, sonrojándose —Me disculpo por mi reacción.

—Es comprensible.

El silencio cae sobre ellos. Sherlock le observa, sin perder detalle del joven, unos años mayor, frente a él. John deja de respirar al mirarle detenidamente. En pocas palabras, es hermoso. No hay otro adjetivo que se le acerque.

Están ahí unos segundos, minutos, tal vez incluso horas y ninguno quiere moverse. Sólo se observan.

—Me pregunto— comienza Sherlock —Si te gustaría tocar conmigo una pieza.

John se sorprende ante la petición y a pesar de haber dicho que no iba a volver a tocar en público, siente que es correcto hacerlo con él. Algo en su ser siente que es lo que ha estado buscando.

—Por supuesto— susurra John y se deja envolver por la sonrisa del otro.

Le toma diez minutos aprenderse la partitura,  _Adagio_ de _Albinoni_.

Cuando entran al salón y antes de que comiencen a atosigar a  _su_ pianista, Sherlock le toma de la mano, arrastrándole hacia el piano, con su violín a cuestas.

Mycroft los observa y le susurra algo a su madre, que en ese momento se encuentra conversando con una vieja amiga. La mujer se sorprende y voltea en dirección al piano, no creyendo lo que ven sus ojos.

Sherlock ajusta el violín bajo su mentón, le hace una seña a John y sonríen – ¡Sherlock sonríe! – comenzando a tocar la pieza.

El piano comienza lento e instantes después, el violín se le une. Si la música tuviese forma definitivamente el lugar estaría lleno de ondas y figuras, colores y remolinos. A pesar de ser una melodía lenta y, hasta cierto punto, triste, el sentimiento que irradia es diferente. Es de complemento, es de totalidad. El sentimiento de dos seres que se encuentran al fin, después de tanto tiempo de estar separados.

La señora Holmes sonríe.

—Tenías razón, hijo— le dice a Mycroft —Esto fue mejor de lo esperado.

—Es el perfecto comienzo— susurra el mayor.


	4. Para ti

Con el paso de los años la única cosa que no cambia, es la música. Incluso las obras de arte deben ser restauradas con regularidad para no perder su esencia. Los edificios se deprecian y, si no tienen el mantenimiento adecuado, pueden llegar a ser inhabitables.

En cambio la música sigue viva, pasando de generación en generación, de una técnica a otra. Es vida, es variable, es voluble y nunca se queda estancada.

La música es inmortal.

La música es el idioma universal por excelencia.

La música es la forma más antigua de demostrar tus sentimientos.

Así como puedes interpretar un furioso Paganini, también puedes interpretar a un romántico Debussy. Todo depende de lo que sienta el intérprete en ese momento.

Por ejemplo, el joven que en estos momentos se encuentra frente a su piano está totalmente enamorado y lo comunica a través de su interpretación de  _Nocturne Op. 9, no. 2 de Chopin_.

Sus dedos se mueven sin dudas, sin temores.

El único público que tiene en estos momentos, es el joven que le observa embelesado desde el diván a su lado.

John sonríe, aún sin abrir los ojos, cuando siente la presencia de Sherlock detrás de él. No le molesta en absoluto que el moreno le observe tocar. Por ese motivo toca. Sólo para Sherlock. Única y exclusivamente para él.

—¿Te gusta?— pregunta John, sin dejar de tocar.

—Me gusta más el intérprete— susurra contra el oído del rubio, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¡Sherlock!— regaña —Estoy tocando para ti, no seas ingrato.

—No lo soy.

—Entonces vuelve a tu diván.

—Me aburro, John— el joven deja de tocar y gira en el taburete para observar al otro.

—¿Me estás diciendo que  _mi_  interpretación te aburre? ¿Es eso?

—Por supuesto que no, no seas absurdo.

—¿A qué te referías entonces?— pregunta John, alzando una ceja.

—Lo dije porque quiero  _tocarte_ , no sé qué hacer con mis manos. Te veo tocar tan concentrado e imagino-

—¿Imaginas qué?— responde con coquetería, bajando su voz unas octavas volviéndola gruesa, sensual, provocativa.

—Que me tocas a mí, por supuesto.

—¡Sherlock!— grita sonrojado.

—¿Qué?

—¡Hicimos el amor hace menos de una hora!

—¿Y?

—¡Y un carajo contigo!— John sonríe mientras se levanta, tomando a Sherlock de la mano y guiándoles hacia su habitación.

Les tomó años forjar una amistad, pero Sherlock no quiso quedarse ahí.

Sus métodos de conquista se pusieron a prueba durante dos largos años en los cuales formaron un dueto de piano y cuerdas – tarea sencilla para Sherlock el adaptarse a cualquier instrumento de esa índole – y comenzaron su pequeña gira por el país.

No fue algo sencillo, pero los dejó satisfechos.

Con la constante convivencia, John se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significa Sherlock para él, y mientras viajaban por París, decidió dar el primer paso. De más está decir que todo salió bien.

De ahí, lo demás es-

—¡Sherlock, devuélveme la toalla!

—No la necesitas— responde Sherlock —Y te ves mejor desnudo.

—¡Vete al carajo!— dice, saliendo del cuarto de baño con nada cubriéndole, rodando sobre el moreno para "quitarle" la toalla de las manos.

De acuerdo, su historia juntos aún se está escribiendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer este pequeño proyecto! Aún hay spin-offs que planeo para atar algunos cabo sueltos que surgieron, así que ¡estén pendientes! -si hay alguna escena que deseen leer, díganme y la escribo. ;)


End file.
